


Past the Point of Blindness

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, College, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Exhaustion, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson’s in the middle of finals, and can’t exactly see a reasonable way to behave at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past the Point of Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> Babies make for great tired fics. Plus, this is a setup for another fic I’m working on in this series (which takes place like… three days later, at the end of finals week). As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

The world spins, and Jackson reaches out one hand to grab onto the rail at the top of the steps heading out of the library. Fingers wrap around it so tightly he has to focus so he doesn’t leave an imprint.

“You okay?” Damon asks, budging up against him, shoulder to shoulder.

“Yeah.” Jackson inhales and blows it out slowly. “Just tired. Really fucking tired.”

“Oh yeah, man, I know.” Damon pushes his hair back from his face. “I was up until 2 working on that paper, then I got up again at 6 to finish it off so I could get it in by 8. Probably going to be going late again tonight.”

Jackson just looks at him, the words washing over him. There is a part of him that thinks that sounds _easy_. Werewolf stamina could handle that with no problem, existing on four hours of sleep for a few nights in a row.

What it can’t handle is the way Jackson is driving himself now, pushing harder and harder to get through these final projects, this last studying. All he has to do is make it through finals week, then it’ll be over for a little while.

Three more days, then he can rest.

Just _three more days_.

He opens his mouth, but he can’t say that he’s been up for something like thirty-six hours straight at this point. Maybe more, he really can’t do the math to figure it out. Instead he shakes his head. “I need to go home. Derek’s on his own with Toby.”

He can smell the shift in Damon’s scent, something that he’s come to associate with desire and disappointment. “You let him own you,” Damon says quietly. “You’re still young. You should live a little. Isn’t that what college is all about?”

Jackson blinks. “He’s my…” He hesitates, stopping himself just before he says _mate_. “He’s my boyfriend. We’ve got Toby. I’m in it for the long term, Damon. This is what it’s like, being committed. Not just fucking anything that moves.” Okay, maybe he’s _too_ tired, the way he’s being honest with Damon, saying the first thing that comes to mind. But he’s watched Damon at parties, seen the way he’ll take anyone upstairs. And Damon’s offered for Jackson to join in, not that Jackson would.

He puts his hand up when Damon shifts closer. “I need to get home.”

“Jackson, you’re barely walking.” Damon fits one hand under his elbow, giving him something to lean on. “I’m not letting you drive like this. Derek would kill you, after you kill yourself.”

He lets Damon maneuver him to the parking lot and into his own car after he gives up the keys to Damon. Somehow Damon will need to get home after, but that can be figured out then. Right now Jackson is fighting to stay upright long enough to get through the ten minute drive from campus to home.

He floats in and out of coherence, the drive seeming to pass in strange jumps without intervening moments. He forces himself to pay attention when Damon starts talking.

“I don’t know why you do this to yourself.”

“What?” Jackson looks down. “This?”

“Push yourself past the point where you should.” Damon shakes his head. “Dude, there’s exhaustion, and there’s _exhaustion_ , and I can’t believe Derek hasn’t just shoved you into a bed and made you stay there. He’s not taking good care of you.”

“It’s not his job.”

“Yeah, it is. If he loves you, it is.” Damon glances at Jackson, and Jackson looks away.

“He hasn’t seen me much this week,” Jackson admits. “And Toby’s been fussy at night.”

“He’s going to see you now.”

Jackson wants to argue, but he knows Damon’s right, and he doesn’t have the ability to form a coherent argument anyway. He tilts his head back against the seat and blinks, and when his eyes open again they are pulling in at his place. He tries to stand as he gets out, and Damon wedges an arm under him, supporting him as they make their way to the door.

Derek growls as soon as he opens it and sees them both, and Damon raises his free hand.

“I’m just being a friend here,” he says quickly. “You need to make sure he sleeps, because apparently his head is too thick to think about doing it on his own. Don’t worry about me; I’ll get someone to pick me up.”

Time slips and stutters and Jackson is standing inside with the door closed, Derek holding him up. Words are thick with teeth, the scent of alpha and anger rising. “How long has it been?”

“Um.” Jackson tries to remember. “I napped night before last. I think. Toby wouldn’t… we couldn’t…”

Derek cradles the nape of his neck, tilting Jackson’s head up to look at him. “Jackson. You can’t do this to yourself, and you can’t do this alone. If you need help with Toby, wake me up.”

“You have work.”

Derek snarls and shakes his head. “And you have school. He’s _ours_ , and we can both take care of him. You need to sleep.”

Jackson sways, tucking himself into Derek’s arms, fitting his body comfortably close. Everything is better with his alpha soaking into his skin, as if he could absorb him just like this. “Okay. Come with me.”

“For a little while.” Derek picks up Toby from the swing and manages to get Jackson down the hall. Jackson doesn’t bother taking off anything more than his shoes, toeing those off and kicking them aside before he falls onto the bed.

He has nothing left, no thought, no words, just instinct that rolls over and reaches for Derek, head pillowed in his lap, inhaling the scent of both alpha and their son, who lies cradled in Derek’s other arm.

Jackson finally closes his eyes and relaxes, knowing that he’s safe now. That he can let go. “I’ve got a final at 8 tomorrow,” he mutters, and Derek assures him that he’ll wake up in time. That’s all he needs, and he finally, _finally_ , lets sleep claim him.


End file.
